youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronicles of the Sixth
The world you once knew is now gone. And this is the story of how it happened. Their lives were once simple. But it all changed when they found out what they're capable of. 71 Earthlings who have different perceptions, came into one to save the world. What they didn't know was that, they were wrong. The whole world had betrayed them. What was the outcome of the massive war against superhumans, mortals, monsters and even gods? Was it what they wished for? Or was it just be a depression they didn't want? The story of friendship, love, adventure, loyalty, and sacrifices to the people you love the most. This is THE CHRONICLES OF THE SIXTH. The contents in this jotter are written records of actual events. The names of the characters were altered to protect the lives involved. The power of the Old World rests in your hands. Minfrernsos, mif yfaso mdondogred '' tfa crdock thmis cfadre, plredosre fapren thre Gdotres faf Prfamminrencre tfa rrelredosre thre gfads faf thre Fald Wfarld. Wre srermifasosly deprend fan yfaso.'' -Wmillfawspldottrer, Spmidrer faf thre smixth cfahfart This story is dedicated to the sixth batch of scholars from PSHS-CVisc, the ever-more classical legend of my life. BEFORE YOU READ, please take note that this chapter was inspired by the first chapter of Rick Riordan's The Lightning Thief. There will be some scenes that will show the similarities of the two books. Also, the texts that are in bold are my notes while those that are both in bold and italic are spells. Thank you! --- The halls of Ridgewood High School in New Jersey was thronged with a very enormous flock of students as they got ready for the vacation. Their expressions were blemished with so much sheen which came from somewhere incognito. this occurrence could have been one of the better days for the traumatized children. But for Brecan Heoste, it just abets his melancholy to get worse. His green checkered polo was only tucked on the last four loops, revealing his gunmetal-colored upper garment. A pendant dangled around his neck down to his chest. it showed a vista of a solar eclipse. Under it is the word HĀLIG embossed in a golden plate. Brecan placed a pair of earphones on his ears and set the volume of the Linkin' Park playlist in his phone to the most intense amplification. he closed his eyes as he walked down the hallway. Brecan doesn't give a damn if he'll slam into someone. Even if it would be the uncanny principal. His accepted wisdom was quite logical and agreeable since the next time he will see the principal will be next year and in that year, they will have a new head teacher. Which means, this year will be the last term for good old Mr. Fyrst. The song Faint "ended"and Waiting for the End started playing. The song started and the rock part was already in attendance. Suddenly, Brecan felt a cold tap on his left shoulder which was probably from someone older than him since the hand was heavy. And in no doubt, it was the principal. The scent of Mr. Fyrst's perfume lingered on his nose. It was fragrant. But it was canceled out by the horrible smell of his mouth. And it smelled like ginger. Literally. Worse, it scent is identical to a rotten body's. Mr. Fyrst wore his usual office clothes. Talking to the principal was not out of the blue to Brecan since he always gets into intense exchange of whacks with his classmates. It got a lot worse when his mother mysteriously disappeared three weeks ago. From then on, he was visited by the principal more often, even at Brecan's house. It was not just annoying but also disastrous. A person full of monstrosity and foul odor? Who would've wanted that? Brecan suspected that there is something between Mr. Fyrst and his mother. But he doesn't have any proofs. Searching is a waste of time and waiting for the truth to come out is not a good idea either. So Brecan decided to keep himself of out the issue. "I have been observing you these past few weeks and I observed there wasn't any progress from you. Nothing at all." Mr. Fyrst showed some sympathy through his words and expressions. As to Brecan, the monotonous voice of the principal was not what he heard. It was the song and nothing else. He didn't reply to what nonsense the principal was saying. At least, it was only him who said it was useless. Brecan just swayed his head to the beat of the music. The principal got disturbed by this so he shouted the student's name, "Brecan!" Mr. Fyrst was not used to this type of conversation. Of course, he's the principal so nobody would dare not to answer him. Brecan noticed that the principal was getting more serious. He can't afford to buy another chat with that Mr. Fyrst especially in this time of the year. Slowly, he removed the device from his ears. He stayed immobile for seconds before saying, "What do you want?" His countenance showed no respect from him. "Is tit about those things that concern my mom's disappearance?" "No." Mr. Fyrst displayed half a grin. "It is about the artifacts." "The last time you talked to me, it was about the Bermuda Triangle, the Eastern Island and some other idiotic stuffs. Now, what is this all about?" Brecan started counting all the things that he can remember to end the conversation in just a matter of time. "Stop babbling everything out." Mr. Fyrst raised his voice. "I need you to give me the Kuragentas items." His voice started to sound like roaring thunders. Then, something ridiculous and unexpected happened. From five feet tall, he grew two more inches, rendering him taller than Brecan. His skin's color changed from a caucasian's into green. Forest green. He grew enormous muscles that gave him powerful binds. His canines grew long enough that they protruded away from his mouth. His brows were heavy and his ears were slightly pointed. He carried a club on his right hand. His clothing even changed. "Ha!" Mr. Fyrst gave a loud shriek. "What are you?" Brecan trembled in fear. This is the first time that he saw such creature. "You really want to know?" Mr. Fyrst asked. He raised his blub and smacked on Brecan's hip. Brecan flew in the air and hit the wall. He groaned with pain as blood oozed from his body, especially on his hips and his mouth. "I am Fyrstus, the Vice-Commander of the Unified Orcs of America." "So you were a monster all this time." Brecan felt a sudden surge though his body. What is this feeling? he thought. Brecan noticed a ticklish seansation on his left hand. It began to glow. Mr. Fyrst or Fyrstus advanced towards Brecan. "Any last words?" "I don't know why you were sent to kill me," Brecan as he slowly lost his consciousness, "but I'll tell you this: rot in hell you halfwit orc." Enraged by this, Fyrstus raised his club again and chanted, "Club Sword!" His club radiated a very bright glow with the form of a sword but still maintaining its original form. He striked it. Brecan straightened his left arm with the palm facing Fyrstus and said, "Radiance Strike!"A very bright stream of illuminated particles hit the orc. Argh! Fyrstus felt a very intense pain. From somewhere near, a person said, "So glad so found out who you really are, Brecan." The two looked and found four people. The first one was a girl who must be in the same age with Brecan. She wore a hooded jacket that covered her eyes. The zipper was left open revealing a sky blue t-shirt. Along with it is a very short jeans that ws covered by the jacket. Another was a guy who was probably eighteen who have piercings in his body. He looked like a gangster in his outfit: a black graffiti shirt and jeans that glowed under the light. His eyes were outlined with a very dark eyeliner. a black bonnet covered the upperpart of his head. The third person looked like a little younger than the emo dude. It was apparently caused by her make-up. Unlike the others, she was the only one with they ray of light. She wore a pink fairy dress. What she was wearing was a bit revealing. "I'm Heka Mercer, the leader of Delta Alpha Phi. We came here to pay you a visit and we found out that this monster is causing a disturbance." The fourth person said. She looked like the leader. Although it was obvious since she was the leader. "Who are you?" Brecand and Fyrstus chorused. "You'll find out." Heka replied. "But first, let's finish this bastard off." She added, referring to Fyrstus. Brecan realized that the four of them also have abilities just like him. And he inferred that they are a lot stronger than him. Heka was the first one to attack. Her back was attached with wings. Real wings. She soared high and crossed her arms. She swiped them, releasing a very strong breeze of air. "Air Slicer!" It was indeed true. Everything the air that Heka released passes, was cut like they were just nothing. Brecan tried to maintain his consciousness to take a peek to who they really are. Fyrstus moaned as the air sliced through his right shoulder. It also hit his left arm, cutting it off. Blood flowed from him. I will not loose to these people, he thought. The guy who looked like a gangster advanced while his hands were on his pockets. "I'm Iammes Bludgeon. Don't worry, my babies won't hurt you." Brecan didn't understand the part where he said babies. But when he started to attack, brecan did. "I call forth thy babies that are hidden in space. I summon, the Epsilon Magic Gunner." And in a nick of time, a massive gun appeared in front of him. Iammes reached for it and pulled the trigger. "No one shall escape the wrath of my babies." A very eerie stream of violet light attacked Fyrstus which came from the gun. The sound was so loud the the orc's moaning was not heard. The fairy girl tore her dress, leaving only her under garments. "I call for the spirits of the wild. Unleash the colorful tails of the peacock." A white cloudy thing covered her body. Her rear excretory organ was attacked with a peacock's tail. "Red Spots!" She chanted as the red spots on her tails attacked Fyrstus. "Red is the color the will burn your soul." She smiled and looked at Brecan. "Are you okay?" Brecan nodded. "By the way, i'm Jani. Jani Twinkle. and that girl is Pythia." She pointed at the youngest member of their group. Pythia grabbed a knife from the bag attached to her hips. She played with it by tossing it in the air. Fyrstus attacked her with his club. But Pythia dodged it all. For the last strike, Pythia thrusted the knife to the orc's heart. Fyrstus fell down to his knees. His eyes started to close. "The Regency will defeat you, humans." And he lay flat on the ground. "What is she?" Brecan got confused for the very last events. "A human." Pythia replied. her voice sounded so soft. Brecan looked at Pythia and saw that the hood was removed and it revealed that she was wearing a blindfold all this time. Brecan took a glance at the group again and noticed that there is something that they are common: the pendant. Each of them has one with designs that varied according to their ability and it had the same word inscribed. "I don't understand all of these. You guys are--" He was stopped by the siren of a police car. "Police are coming. We must hurry." Heka said. "Wait. Where are you going?" Brecan asked. Then, Pythia touched Brecan's hands. "I knew this would happen. Don't worry, I will protect you." Pythia carried Brecan on her shoulders. "Hurry...let's go." Jani called. Brecan and his new friends trailed down the building and escaped from the authority...for this time only. --- Well, that's it for the first chapter. Kindly, leave your comments below. Don't forget to vote and share this story to your friends. Category:Fantasy